1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf bag carts and more particularly a foldable and collapsible cart incorporating a pair of large diameter wheels which are spaced a substantial distance from each other with a golf bag or golf bags supported on the frame between the wheels to provide a stable cart and one which is easily moved over a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When playing golf, it is frequently desirable to provide a cart to carry the golf bag. Various types of carts have been employed for this purpose including electrically powered carts which not only carry the golf bag but also the golfer. Many commercially available types of carts exist with one type of cart involving the use of a pair of relatively small diameter wheels which are moved between an extended and retracted position in response to pivotal movement of the cart handle. This type of cart is secured to the golf bag and, when collapsed, is usually carried along with the golf bag. While such devices have received some commercial acceptance, they are relatively difficult to control and are not too stable especially when traversing uneven terrain which is frequently encountered when playing golf. Also, this type of cart is capable of carrying only a single bag and in some instances, it is rather difficult to assemble the bag and cart and difficult to remove the bag from the cart. Other types of carts are available which have separate tubular compartments for the golf clubs and, in effect, constitute a wheeled golf club carrier rather than a cart for a golf bag.